Betrayl And Love
by Silverfangedtiger
Summary: Draco is forced to choose beween the one he secretly loves, Hermione Granger, or the one he is forced to like, Pansy Parkinson. Well he betray Hermione in the end?
1. Love

Betrayal And Love  
  
By: SilverFangedTiger  
  
JD: hehe finally I write a Harry Potter fic And just like my InuYasha ones it has a bad guy/ good girl pairing. Only this time it isn't sesshomaru/kagome this time its Draco Malfoy/ Hermione Granger. Hehe. Good stuff This is a one-shot So hah  
  
Narissi: JD.... you have serious issues that need working out hon...  
  
JD: you hushy  
  
Disclaimer: ok... lets get this straight. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. If you wanna sue me go ahead all you'll get is.. {::reaches into pocket and pulls out lint and a quarter::} yea so... I don't think you want that. Heh.  
  
_**Winter, 2006**_  
  
Hermione sat alone and frustrated. She had unusually procrastinated her work. She set her parchment down and looked out the Common Room's window. The snow still fell. Not as hard nor as fast as it had last night. But still fast. Sighing she arose from her chair and took out the hair confinement she had used to keep her long, thick sandy brown tendrils from flaying out like fire.  
  
She walked tiredly over to the window and leaned on the cooled surface. She looked out around the grounds. The once bright, lush greens were now white with snow. She smiled as she remembered yesterday.  
  
_  
  
She was walking along the snowy ground when a snow ball softly hit her. She turned to see Draco Malfoy grin at her. She shook her head at him but ready her own snowball and hurled it at him. He eluded the attack and threw another one.  
  
Then she was on the run and laughing when she finally scored at him. The snowball she threw hit him smack in the face. He chased after her with a smile plastered on his face. Not to soon had he caught up with her and sent them both tumbling down. She giggled as he tickled her.  
  
"Give up " he taunted.  
  
"Nooo never " Hermione gasped and wheezed.  
  
"Then die " Malfoy chimed and started to tickle her faster. "Ahhhh ok Ok Ok " Hermione finally gave in. They rested on the snow with Draco's arm draped around her waist and his lower body on top of her. Both were out of breath as Hermione let her head fall back and laughed.  
  
"That was unexpected.." she whispered.  
  
"Yes, yes it was." Malfoy agreed solemnly. Then grinned. "But it was fun."  
  
As Hermione laid still trying to catch her breath she laughed. "Indeed." she declared. They shared a moment of silence... just staring into each other's eyes. "Draco," she cleared her throat. "I don't think I should be doing this..." she finished with a whisper as draco's lips came closer to hers.  
  
"Then why are you?" he asked, his hot breath played on her lips. "I don't know..." she answered and finally they touched lips. Warmth spread through the couple, keeping the cold away.  
  
"Hermione ?"  
  
Oh shit. Hermione's eyes flew open at the familiar voices. And she broke the kiss with draco only to look around and find Ron and Harry staring at her open mouthed and showing their disgust. "Um..." she stuttered. And the look on Ron's face caught her breath. It was obvious he felt betrayed and hurt. But harry... harry was beyond pissed.  
  
Harry turned on his heel and fled the scene to mad and betrayed to say anything more, Ron right beside him.  
  
"Aw man." Hermione groaned. She looked at draco but draco was concentrating on something ahead of her. She frowned and turned her head. There she stood. Pansy Parkinson, taping her foot in a annoyed rhythm. And she looked seriously pissed.  
  
"Um, Pansy..." Draco started but soon Pansy had whipped out her wand. Her defiant nose shot up in the air. "Come' on MudBlood. Up on your feet " she snapped.  
  
Draco kept Hermione pinned down and glared at Pansy. "You'd do well not to call her MudBlood."  
  
"Bloody hell, she must have you under a spell, darling Now come, we'll goto Madame Pomfrey and be sure to have it taken off." Pansy held out her hand to Draco.  
  
Draco looked down at Hermione. She was blushing furiously. She gave a suggestive push at his chest. He put on a disgusted look. "Holy bleeding saints Granger What have you done to me? " he took Pansy's hand and jolted up. "Ahhhh that's it love." Pansy said while brushing off his shoulder.  
  
He glared down at Hermione. "What ever curse or hex you put on me, you'd better hope that's the last time you use it " he spat.  
  
"Yea you twit " Pansy glared and scuffed her shoe at Hermione, in which Draco winced - going unnoticed by the Slytherin girl.  
_  
  
Hermione shivered and realized she'd been dipping into memory lane for too long. Her shoulder had grown cold from the freezing windowsill. She sighed and plopped back down into her cushioned chair. Tapping her quill on her parchment she fisted her hand and laid her cheek there. Glaring at the 'supposed to be done' home work.  
  
There was a knock on the outside of the portrait. Looking around Hermione realized she was the only one up at the moment. Great with my current luck it'll be a professor, she bemoaned. Though she couldn't even think of a reason a professor would be at the Gryffindor tower at this time of night.  
  
She opened the portrait to find a disheveled looking Draco. He ran a hand through his sleek blonde hair. "Hey Granger." he said quietly as he leaned on the threshold.  
  
Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Back to the last name basis thing, eh?" when Draco didn't respond she sighed. "What would _you _be wanting?" she asked lazily as she propped her self up on the wall.  
  
Draco's eyebrows furrowed. "To tell you what happened yesterday can't happen again."  
  
Hermione laughed. "You mean to tell me, that you _think_ I came onto _you_?" Draco shrugged. "Well you did." he answered solemnly. Hermione snorted. "Yea sure. Keep on with that theory." she was now standing right side up and grasped the portrait frame for support as she continued her attack.  
  
"So why would you be telling me, to stay away? Shouldn't it be I that should be telling you to stay away?" Draco scowled. "Well its natural. Females are attracted to my oh so good looks and smart wits." "Yea right." 'oh don't you know it,' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Draco also stood up. Towering over Hermione. That small fact she didn't like. Draco smirked, "basically, Granger, it was a trick."  
  
Hermione scoffed. "You mean to tell me, that whole escapade was to break myself and the boys up? And you planned for them to see you snogging me? That you so cleverly thought that up and actually went threw it?"  
  
"Well yea."  
  
Hermione was appalled. "Oh go to hell and rot you lying, sick, twisted git." with that she slammed the portrait closed. "Stupid, bloody bastard, the twit should just go and rot-.." "Trouble in paradise?" came a silken voice, etched with old anger. Hermione turned to see Harry leaning nonchalant on the edge of the arch. It had darken and the fire was the only outline of his almost 6 foot frame. She could see he was shirtless and had only brown trousers on. She could also see the shot glass filled with pumpkin juice which he swirled every so now and then. His six pack showed perfectly. 'But its nothing compared to Draco..' Hermione thought blissfully. Then snapped back. "Its no paradise with that insolent git."  
  
"You were the one caught snogging him in the snow grounds." Harry pointed out. "Oh Harry get a clue, its none of you or Ron's business who I snog or where." Hermione snapped as she walked past Harry and back into the Common Room and sat back down haughtily. She fisted her quill and started writing every so often taking the time to dip the pointed writing utensil into the ink well.  
  
_**Breakfast**_ went over smoothly. Ron had forgiven Hermione a lot faster than what she had expected. She guessed harry informed him that she wasn't exactly 'happy' with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Its igight' mione' " Ron said around a mouth of chicken. Hermione had no other option but to smile at his antics. "Try that again Ron and skip the 'Mouth Full Of Food' language."  
  
Ron smiled and swallowed. "I said its all right Hermione." he loaded more mashed potatoes onto his plate. "We don't hate you or anything."  
  
"But we do hate Malfoy." Harry added and glared at the blonde haired Slytherin who was currently staring at Hermione. Harry nudged Hermione with his elbow. She looked at him curiously. He motioned his head toward Draco. She scowled and followed his gaze. Her eyes set ablaze when they landed on Malfoy. And he was staring at her intently.  
  
"How long has he been staring at me? " Hermione hissed. Ron taken aback by the instant show of temper. "Um, all threw breakfast?" Harry supplied. "Stupid bloody git should take a picture it'll last longer." she muttered her temper flaring.  
  
Ron looked back at Malfoy then back at Hermione. With his mouth full of potatoes his face took on an amazed yet awed one. "You really don't like him do you?"  
  
Hermione gave him a pointed look. "No." she seethed.  
  
When Hermione was done eating she leaned in to talk to Harry.  
  
_**-   
**_  
Malfoy didn't like Harry being so close to Hermione. He shifted uncomfortably as Pansy rambled on about how she 'rescued' him from the 'filthy little mudblood'. When Hermione, totally oblivious to Draco, when she laughed and touched Harry's shoulder sweetly, Draco's blood began to boil. He rolled his shoulders and turned back to his own group. Trying in vain to forget the little woman who clouded his mind.  
  
"And the little bloody git, put a hex on ,my malfoy Can you believe that? " Pansy exclaimed being over dramatic. She smiled as she used her index finger to trace Draco's jaw. His eye brows furrowed. "I'm going to head back up to bed," he faked a yawn. "I'm tired. Besides there's no classes today." with that he got up and quit the room.  
  
**_- _**  
  
_Every one_ in Hogwarts knew what had transpired between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. And over the next few days almost all of the RavenClaw, HufflePuff, Slytherin and even Gryffindor students didn't dare dwell in the way of either persons.  
  
The gossipers of Hogwarts were mad with newly spread rumors and what not. As Hermione walked down the corridor she received looks and she heard a snippet of a RavenClaw 3rd year's conversation. Something along the lines of Hermione putting a spell on Draco to make him kiss her. At that, Hermione had enough. She wheeled back around headed straight for the 3rd year who made the comment.  
  
"Look here you little git I didn't put a spell on that bloody wanker Got that? He snogged me on his own will So bugger off " with that said she walked straight passed a gawking Draco and into her Advanced Potions with Serverus Snape.  
  
Hermione flipped her hair to her back with dignity as she plopped herself down. Her heart began to race. Oh god, oh god, oh gods. Draco had just over heard her whole conversation. Ok, well it wasn't a conversation, more like Hermione telling them off. Same difference, she assured herself. She drummed her fingers nervously. When the rest of the class had filled in she noticed nobody had sat by her. She frowned, why wouldn't anyone want to sit with her? 'That's odd...' she glanced toward Ginny who didn't meet her eye. She looked toward Colin as if a signal. Hermione's frown deepened. 'What in bleeding saints-..'  
  
Books were slammed down next to her making her jump in surprise, turning around she looked up to meet Grey-Blue eyes staring back at her. Hermione and Draco kept eye contact as he sat down and leaned an elbow on the wooden table. He rested his forehead on the fist of his hand. He grinned while Professor Snape finished explaining a certain Potion.  
  
Hermione shook herself to reality and turned to trifle threw her pack. Pulling out her quill and parchment she took down the ingredients. All without saying a word to Draco. He leaned over and watched her write. When she tried to write 'Dafoleif' she ended up writing 'drac-..' then hastily scribbling it out. Growling at herself she re-wrote the potion and finished with a triumph sigh and beamed. She turned to look only at Draco then her smile faded.  
  
Draco quirked his eyebrows at her and relaxed into the chair actually paying attention to Snape carry on. He spread his legs and kicked back in his chair. When he turned his head to look at Hermione with his infamous smirk she had her vison trained on Snape. When the class was ordered to get the ingredients Hermione was the first up. She hauled ass over to the cupboard. Malfoy hot on her heels.  
  
She began grabbing jars. One of a dragon talon, a jar of two were wolf's hairs and another with a Dafoleif flower in it. Draco reached over her to get to one of the jars. "Let me help you."  
  
"I've got it managed." she snapped. He glared at her defiance. "You'll let me help you." his steeled command made Hermione freeze. He took the opportunity to grab two of the jars. Hermione followed him numbly back to their table. As Draco began to set up Hermione swallowed loudly. "That tone of your voice..." she murmured. Fear still evident in her voice.  
  
"You were being stubborn.." Draco quipped not fully paying heed to the girl that spoke to him.  
  
"You had me scared..." she whispered.  
  
"You had me pissed." he retorted as he lit the cauldron. And mixed water and a blue liquid. Still not meeting Hermione's eyes.  
  
Hermione swallowed hard again, readying herself. "You sounded like your father..."  
  
With that quietly spoken Draco froze. Not entirely sure he heard right he looked Hermione in the eye. His tone had the utmost effect on her and he realized now. It wasn't the steely tone of his voice. It was the coldness, the coldness he inherited from his father. Draco held her gaze. "Is that what scared you?"  
  
Before Hermione could even think to respond Professor Snape snapped at their socialization. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger if you two would please carry on with your affairs outside of class..." he drawled. Hermione nodded and finished up mixing the potion for Draco. Accasionally the two meet eyes but soon broke off.  
  
**_---_**  
  
In advance herbology Hermione was in a total daze. They had cast a spell on the knives to do the chopping of the green tea leaves. She blinked when the air around her shimmered. Then realizing her spell had worn off and the knife no longer had anything to chop she gathered the small bits of the green tea leaves and stuff them into a small wooden cup.  
  
Since she had finished early she was going around helping the younger years that managed to get into the advanced class.  
  
**_---_**  
  
Soon Dinner rolled and Hermione was as jittery as a bug. She didn't want to like Malfoy, but as sad as it's told, one can never choose who the want. All up to the heart. And all be damned her heart just had to go for a conceited little git, didn't it? She sighed exhasperated as she plopped down beside Harry.  
  
"How'd potions go?" Harry teased while taking a bite out of his carrot.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry in disbelief. Scoffing she turned to her food, "bugger off." she quipped dryly.  
  
Dinner dragged on boringly for Hermione. As the men of the table discussed and argued about Quidditch. And who had the best team. Ireland or England- Manchester, England to be exact. Hermione sighed and dismissed herself. As she passed the adult platform she waved to Head Master Dumbledore. He inclined his head with a small smile.  
  
As she walked acrossed the marble flooring, Draco started to pass her as well. When he stopped and turned toward her everything in the room stopped. Freezing involuntarily. Even Dumbledore but his fork down and sat straight in interest. Professor McGonagall's eyebrows shot up expectantly.  
  
Draco, as if oblivious to the rest, reached forward and grasped Hermione's forearm. Yanking her back he captured her lips in a bruising kiss.  
  
Every one clapped and cheered. Even Harry and Ron stood with smiles and clapped. Dumbledor stood and clapped slowly as the couple remained in an embrace- lips still locking.  
  
_**-------------------------------------------------------------  
**_  
JD: AHA I was actually able to write this Woo-hoo Now beware This isn't the only chapter. There will be a second one. And it will conclude the answer to my summary. Hehe. Now mind you, its 5:08 AM. This WILL HAVE a lot of spelling mistakes... but I hope not. Ciao  
  
P.S.: goto A Woman Can Fight Part 1, for my annoucement.(6th chapter) -- sorry peoples. now! i'll have you know i just spent alomst 30 minutes perfecting this for ya all! got the italics and bolds all fixed and every thing. hope you like. Review please!


	2. TO ALL IT MAY CONERN !

JD: sorry! I'm suffering from writers block with ALL my stories! It SUCKS major man! Plus I might be moving back to Russia- don't worry, far away from the violence! But please be patient! I'm sorry I keep you guys waiting so long! But I promise I'll update! Heres the schedule:

A Woman: 3 updates

About Love: 1 update

Betrayal And Love: one shot: no more updates

King Of Dreams: another one shot: no more updates BUT maybe a sequel so LOOK OUT!


End file.
